Me necesitas
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: albedo ha estado solo toda su vida, pero aca en al tierra ha encontrado un amigo; aunque el no pueda verlo, ese humungosaurio es la persona que mas le aprecia en el mundo. Quisas Hugh deberia confesárselo. YAOI XD


Sin nada más en que mi cabeza que motivar el yaoi de esta grandiosa serie. Y sobre todo parejas que no sean solo bevin (me encanta la pareja, pero a veces es bueno probar algo nuevo, no lo creen?), así que les traigo un lindo fic (un one-shot de hecho) de una pareja poco convencional pero que en cuanto vi me lleno la mente de ideas XD

ADVERTENCIA! Es yaoi, o slash, o sea que contiene amor chico x chico, si no te gusta mejor no lo leas, puedes terminar con hermosas imágenes en tu cabeza que te torturaran. ;3 en cambio si te gusta adelante, esto te va a encantar. Nada de groserías, ni ofensas, ok?

Ya saben, ben no me pertenece, sino…ufff eso sería para mayores de 18, XD no obtengo dinero solo diversión ;3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/) .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: Me necesitas.**

**Pareja: Hugh x Albedo**

-Hey, albedo…- aquel gran extraterrestre entraba lentamente en aquella bodega que albedo había rentado para trabajar. La oscuridad había hecho de aquella habitación un lugar frio, pero el joven Galvan parecía no notar la baja temperatura. –deberías ir a dormir, mañana tenemos dos funciones.

-tranquilo, Hugh. Ya casi termino.- le murmuro mientras se giraba para ver a aquel Humungosaurio que se acomodaba los lentes con nerviosismo. –Iré en un rato.

-son las 3 de la mañana.- le murmuro preocupado, lo había visto dormir poco los últimos días y le preocupaba que enfermara. -porque no duermes un rato y trabajas mañana temprano?

-no…- respondió cortante el chico, mientras involuntariamente se tallaba los ojos. –esas chicas humanas son demasiado curiosas y si me ven entrar me seguirán y sabes que no puedo con tantas.

-lo se…- jadeo tristón aquel dinosaurio extraterrestre. Sabía que albedo tenía unos moretones bastante marcados de manos delgadas y femeninas, uñas y besos en su piel; esas chicas se ponían feroces, aunque el tratara de apartarlas. Varias veces había tenido que ir a salvarlo de tantas féminas. –te…te traeré un café.- le sonrió, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel chico que era más que su amigo, era…lo que le había dado un porque a su vida.

-gracias. Iré a dormirme pronto.- le prometió, aunque era más que obvio que no lo haría.

Hugh había conocido a albedo cuando ya no tenía nada que comer, cuando se encontraba al borde de la desesperanza y comenzaba a pensar en darse por vencido, pero ahora, ese pequeño galvan le hacía feliz.

Preparo una taza de café y metieron unas papas en el micro ondas, con mucho trabajo ya que su fuerza natural, aunque fuera mínima era demasiada para cualquier aparato humano, y se las llevó al clon de Tennyson.

-albedo baja, te traje tu…- Hugh no le vio por ningún lado, tuvo que acercarse a la máquina y pararse de puntas para encontrar al chico peliblanco durmiendo con las herramientas en la mano. –Aah…te dije que estabas cansado.- le hablo con dulzura, mientras le sujetaba con una de sus manos y le cargaba para llevarlo a su cama.

El chico no despertó, tan solo se acurruco en los brazos de su amigo y suspiro al ya no sentir tanto frio.

Hugh le llevo lentamente a su cuarto y le acomodo en aquella pequeña cama humana, era pequeña para él, pero albedo parecía perderse entre tantas cobijas, como si le devoraran plácidamente; tan solo imaginar a albedo como un galvan, dormitando en aquella elegante cama kingsize, le daba miedo, cualquiera podría aplastarlo.

-así estas bien, albedo…- le susurro mientras tapa aquel frágil cuerpo humano.

El joven de cabellos níveos se acomodó en aquella cama, abrazando las cobijas son ternura. Tan solo al dormir se podía ver lo dulce que podía llegar a ser.

–Así me gustas…- susurro al aire. -por qué así, me necesitas.

Por qué mientras Albedo fuera humano, podía estar con él. Si recuperaba su forma…. Se iría y el quedaría sumido en la desesperación, una depresión aún más profunda, de esas que solo dan por amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TwT ese dinosaurio gigante me callo tan bien que no me pude resistir a escribir algo acerca de él. QWQ es un amor!

TWT en fin, ando trabajando en otros fics, ;3 dejen reviews eso siempre me motiva a escribir y si se les ocurre una pareja no muy convencional pero si controversial avísenme! XD

Gracias por leer OWO/)


End file.
